Un amour ne finit jamais
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Hermione meurt lors de la quête des Horcruxes. Un an plus tard, Voldemort est détruit pour de bon et Ron rentre chez lui, épuisé. Sa chambre est telle qu'il l'a laissé, mise à pire cette pile de lettre sur son bureau... Trad de SimplyMe
1. De retour chez soi

Finie les histoires courtes, je me lance cette fois dans la traduction d'une fic de 6 chapitres écrite par SimplyMe. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi. J'essaireais de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne promets rien.

Résumé : Hermione meurt lors de la quête des Horcruxes. Un an plus tard, Voldemort est détruit pour de bon et Ron rentre chez lui, épuisé. Sa chambre est telle qu'il l'a laissé, mise à pire cette pile de lettre sur son bureau...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : De retour chez soi**

_Une force magique étonnante semblait exhaler de la tasse, lui donnant une aura d'intouchabilité. Ils tournaient autour de l'objet, cherchant quoi faire. Tous les trois portaient déjà les marques de leurs efforts pour atteindre cet Horcruxe particulier. Entrer au Manoir Malfoy n'avait pas été une chose facile. La maison était protégée par plusieurs sortilèges et, comme il appartenait à une famille bien connue de Mangemorts, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils en rencontrent certains d'entre eux.  
_

_Ils avaient prévu de si rendre lorsqu'ils seraient sûrs que le manoir serait vide, mais le temps était compté. Ils essayaient de garder leur mission secrète de Voldmort autant que possible mais en entrant dans la maison de son plus proche serviteur...  
_

_Cela prit plus d'une heure au trio pour seulement entrer dans la maison et une demi-heure de plus pour atteindre le compartiment secret caché sous le plancher du salon. Ils descendirent les escaliers et trouvèrent une pièce entièrement éclairée par des torches de feu vert, qui donnaient à la pièce une apparence macabre. La pièce circulaire n'était pas très grande. Des objets étranges étaient disposés sur les étagères et d'autres étaient suspendues au plafond. Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent immédiatement à regarder autour d'eux, faisant attention à ne rien toucher. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la porte cachée à côté d'un hibou de pierre au regard particulièrement mystérieux et qui semblait la regarder fixement partout oû elle allait.  
_

_C'est là oû ils se trouvaient. La pièce était plus petite que la précédente et il n'y avait qu'une tasse sur un tabouret dans l'espace disponible. Tout était éclairé de vert. Personne ne parlait. Ils se tenaient tous les trois autour de la tasse, observant l'aura puissante qui rayonnait. Après quelques minutes, Harry leva sa baguette magique et les autres l'imitèrent.._

_« A trois » dit-il. _

Avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à "deux", l'éclairage vert de la pièce s'intensifia comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une dizaine de torches supplémentaires. Cela dura environ cinq secondes avant que tout ne redevienne normal. Chacun regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la source de la perturbation. Les murs étaient faits de pierres et complètement nus, excepté la porte en bois qui était toujours ouverte. Ils étaient tous debout, encore, regardant les visages inquiets des autres. Hermione haleta silencieusement alors que des bruits de pas se répercutaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce, fermèrent la porte et écoutèrent avec attention. S'ils étaient sur le point d'être démasqués, mieux valait que leur assaillant ne les trouve pas avec l'Horcruxe. Le but de leur visite du manoir serait ainsi moins évident.

_Tout était silencieux. Le seul son audible était le respiration accéléré de Ron. Hermione regarda Harry, pointa sa baguette puis leva son bras gauche. Il acquiesça. Elle exécuta alors un mouvement circulaire au dessus de sa tête, utilisant un sort informulé. Cette magie particulière était conçue pour repérer la position de n'importe quel Mangemort dans les 10 mètres alentour. Aucun d'eux ne fut surpris lorsqu'une tâche rouge apparu au-dessus d'eux. Il y avait un Mangemort dans le manoir et il se trouvait apparemment dans le salon, au dessus de leurs têtes, juste un peu à droite de la trappe menant à l'espace caché. _

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et essayèrent d'improviser une stratégie. Ils ne savaient pas qui était là, mais ils se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de Drago, qui les avait certainement entendu. L'esprit de Ron était en ébullition. Les stratégies étaient son domaine. Devaient-ils essayer de faire entrer Malfoy dans la pièce, alors ils auraient une chance de l'attraper aussitôt qu'il poserait le premier pied au sol ? Ou alors l'un d'entre eux devrait-il ouvrir la trappe, essayant de le prendre par surprise ? Mais Malfoy ne pouvait pas être là en ce moment. Il était supposé être avec d'autres Mangemorts toutes l'après-midi. Pourquoi était-il déjà rentré ?

_Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Le faible grincement de la trappe se fit enttendre et avant même qu'il ait pu lever les yeux, une énorme explosion le projeta à terre. Il entendit le cri perçant d'Hermione et le sort jeté par Harry. Sa propre tête frappa avec force la plancher, il était étourdi, ses yeux ne pouvaient voir exactement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais quand il l'entendit son estomac se contracta. C'était la voix de Drago. Il essaya de se relever, mais trébucha et retomba presque immédiatement. Les flashs de lumières vertes percutaient les rouges. Les objets éclataient en mille morceaux, tombant tout autour de lui. Trois voix hurlaient des sorts, des sorts impardonnables et des sortillèges défensifs. Tout était confus. La pièce était presque entièrement remplie de poussière et de fumée. Il était plus difficile de voir quelque chose désormais. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son bras et visa la silhouette qui projetait de la lumière verte. Seule deux personnes étaient maintenant engagées dans un duel apocalyptique. Pourquoi Hermione n'aidait-elle pas Harry ? Ils savaient que les deux combattants étaient Malfoy et son meilleur ami. Elles étaient trop grandes pour être Hermione.  
_

_Il rectifia sa trajectoire et stupéfixa Malfoy. Le jeune Mangemort n'était pas préparé à cette attaque. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Ron avait été mis hors jeu par la première explosion qu'il avait produite du haut des escaliers. Il entendit un grand bruit lorsque le corps de Malfoy s'effondra puis un silence insoutenable empli la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la poussière se dissipa et Ron se leva une fois encore. Il dû poser une main sur le mur pour maintenir son équilibre. La première chose qu'il vit fut Harry s'assurant que Drago ne les ennuierait pas de sitôt, lui lançant plusieurs sorts pour avoir le temps de chercher les Horcruxes. Le silence rendit le roux inconfortable. Ou était-elle ? Ron commença à marcher lentement, son équilibre toujours précaire. Chacun de ses pas produisaient un craquement alors qu'il marchait sur les différents objets qui jonchait le sol. _

_Puis il la vit. Une forme sombre allongée sur le sol près de la porte menant à la deuxième pièce. Il s'agenouilla lentement à côté d'elle et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche figée en une forme indescriptible. Elle était probablement en train de lancer un sort lorsque le maléfice la atteint. _

_Effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, Ron saisit l'un de ses poignets. Il chercha désespérément son pouls lorsque Harry s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione, prenant son autre main. Après une très longue minute, Ron laissa tomber. Il se pencha, appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, une larme silencieuse coulant le long de sa joue. Près de la tête d'Hermione se trouvait un étrange hibou en pierre, l'aile brisée. Ses grands yeux gris la regardant toujours._

* * *

Un an plus tard, les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi douloureux à la fois pour Harry et pour Ron. Bien sûr, ils savaient que la mort de l'un d'entre eux, deux ou même les trois allaient probablement arrive à un certain moment, considérant ce qu'ils avaient au l'intention de faire. Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre le temps de s'arrêter sur la mort d'Hermione dans la maison de Malfoy. Le temps était précieux et ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'Horcruxe. Ils avaient du laisser son corps sans vie sur le sol et continuer à détruire l'Horcruxe. Hermione leur aurait dit de le faire, si elle avait été toujours vivante. Ce fut Ron qui finalement réussi à détruire la tasse, les yeux gonflé et tremblant de colère. Puis ils avaient modifié le souvenir de Malfoy et rapporté le corps d'Hermione à sa famille. 

Le grand roux cligna des yeux, essayant d'effacer de son esprit les images de ce jour fatidique. Il était allongé sur l'un des lits du Magicobus qui le ramenait chez lui. Il voulait l'utiliser cette fois pour réfléchir calmement avant de se rendre au Terrier. Voldemort avait finalement été détruit une semaine auparavant et Harry et lui avaient eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour guérir et se reposer avant de retourner à 'une vie normale', si une telle chose existait réellement. Harry n'était pas avec lui. Il avait prétendu avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps, et Ron était heureux de cette décision. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis, mais il était clair qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seul de leur côté. Ron se sentait vide. Vide d'energie, de force, de vie. D'espoir. Ces batailles leur avaient prit une part d'eux même, et il faudrait un long moment avant qu'il ne la retrouve.

Il était près de 23h00 lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta finalement avec son habitude délicatesse devant le Terrier. L'air de cette soirée de Mai était frais et léger alors qu'il se tenait dans l'allée menant chez lui. Il pouvait entendre le vent glisser doucement entre les feuilles sur les arbres puis ce même vint caresser ses joues. Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'apprécier ces petites choses durant un long moment, observant sa maison, la poignée de sa malle dans sa main. Seule une lumière était visible derrière les fenêtres. Quelqu'un était encore debout dans la cuisine. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée, respirant profondément une ou deux fois et ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère. Elle se tenait devant lui, pleurant, et tenant dans ses mains l'horloge familiale. L'aiguille de Ron était pointée sur 'à la maison'.

Mme Weasley était soulagée que son plus jeune fils soit enfin de retour. Elle pensait qu'il serait rentré à la maison immédiatement après que Voldemort fut détruit, mais fut déçue lorsqu'elle reçue un hibou disant qu'il ne viendrait qu'un peu plus tard, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui d'abord. Mais tout était oublié maintenant ; il était à la maison, enfin.

Ron convint sa mère d'attendre le matin avant de dire aux autres qu'il était ici. Il n'y avait aucune raison de les réveiller, et lui-même avait besoin de dormir. Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle vit des choses que seule une mère pouvait voir et fut d'accord avec lui. Les bonnes nouvelles pouvaient attendre jusqu'à demain. Elle ensorcela pour lui une tasse de chocolat chaud et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Elle l'observa alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Son fils avait changé. Son bras gauche semblait raide, sa peau plus pâle et elle était presque sûre qu'il avait encore maigri. Quand elle l'entendu fermer sa porte, elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Elle se demanda si lui donner les lettres la nuit de son retour serait une bonne idée.

« Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas les voir. » se dit-elle.

A l'étage, Ron laissa tomber sa malle dans un coin de sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Out semblait exactement pareil. Il regarda les joueurs de ses posters lui faire signe de la main pendant qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud. La cage de Coq n'était pas dans la chambre. Il avait laissé son hibou à Ginny avant de partir avec Harry et Hermione. La seule autre chose différente qu'il y avait était l'absence de vêtement sur le sol ou le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Sa mère avait évidemment tenu sa chambre propre en son absence ; il n'y avait pas de poussière et les draps de son lit étaient fraîchement lavés. Dans un coin de son bureau, soigneusement empilés, plusieurs lettres. Il se leva et vit une note au dessus des lettres.

_Mr Weasley, _

Nous avons trouvés ces lettres qui vous sont adressés dans les affaires d'Hermione. Il est plus juste de vous les retourner.

Mr et Mme Granger

Posant sa tasse sur son bureau, Ron prit les lettres dans sa main et les compta de ses doigts tremblants. Quatre. Hermione lui avait écrit quatre lettres et ne les avait jamais envoyé. Il les fixa. Sur chacune d'entre elle était inscrit son prénom. Elle lui avait écrit. Cela avait du mal à trouver un sens dans son esprit. Il resta là, immobile, durant presque cinq minutes. _Il n'y avait pas ces lettres maintenant. Cela ne changerait pas le passé. __Cela ne la ramènera pas. _Avec cette dernière pensée, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, y laissa tomber la pile de lettres et le referma du plat de sa main.

Tournant le dos à son bureau, il se déshabilla, laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et se glissa dans son lit. Il éteint la lumière de sa baguette magique et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Il essaya de s'installer confortablement dans son lit et ferma ses yeux. _Cela ne la ramènera pas_, pensa-t-il à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Je vous retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre 


	2. Cher stupide Ron

Voilà le deuxième chapitre oû vous pourrez lire la première lettre d'Hermione...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Cher stupide Ron**

Le matin suivant, chaque Weasley présent au Terrier était ravi du retour de Ron. Il passa la plupart de son premier jour chez lui avec sa famille, discutant avec eux. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Bill et un autre à Charlie pour qu'il soit au courant de son retour. A part ça, il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Les repas mit à part, bien sûr. Mme Wealsey devait probablement penser qu'il ne pouvait pas manger par lui-même, car il y avait toujours de la nourriture devant lui. Son assiette était particulièrement pleine durant les repas et partout oû il s'asseyait ; sa chambre, le salon ou le jardin, il trouvait toujours des cookies, des fruits ou du jus de fruit fraîchement pressé.

Sa famille lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis qu'il était parti avec Harry et Hermione. Durant les longs mois loin de chez lui, il essayait de garder ces sentiments dans un coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur leurs missions et les différentes tâches à accomplir. La nourriture cuisinée par trois jeunes adultes pour la première fois n'était pas très gastronomique et les repas devinrent bientôt une routine. Leur menu n'était pas très varié, il était difficile de faire avec les préférences de chacun et aucun d'entre eux n'était très expérimenté dans le domaine culinaire.

Ce ne serait pas juste de dire que la seule chose qui avait manqué à Ron était la nourriture. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau entouré par ses parents, il était évident que sa famille comptait énormément pour lui. Il était content d'être de retour.

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille reçu une visite d'Hedwige. Elle était arrivée juste avant le déjeuner et Mme Weasley s'était rapidement saisie de la lettre qu'elle portait. Ginny et Ron étaient également là, mais les jumeaux et Mr Weasley étaient tous les trois au travail. La plus jeune des Weasley donna quelques morceaux de biscuit à Hedwige qui hulula doucement pour la remercier avant de repartir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avait apporté une très courte lettre de Harry disant qu'il ne viendrait pas au Terrier avant une dizaine de jours. Mme Weasley soupira profondément. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire mais ils surent qu'elle était inquiète. Au moins elle arrêtera de demander à Ron quand Harry arriverait. Ginny semblait déçue elle aussi.

Après le déjeuner, Ron annonça qu'il allait se promener. Cela ne surprit personne. Il faisait ça presque tous les jours depuis son retour. Mme Weasley approuvait cette nouvelle habitude. C'était, à son avis, mieux que de rester cloîtré à la maison et elle espérait qu'un peu d'air frais ferait retrouver à son fils des couleurs à ses joues pâles. Seulement cet après-midi, Ginny demanda si elle pouvait venir avec lui. Il accepta et elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre prendre une veste. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et traversèrent le jardin.

C'était une journée oû le temps semblait indécis sur l'humeur à adopter. Le ciel était couvert de bas nuages gris et par moment de petites gouttes de pluie tombaient sur eux. Juste assez pour garder la terre légèrement humide. Le frère et la sœur marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Ron était perdu dans ses pensées. Le chemin qu'ils empruntait lui était maintenant devenu familier. Ginny réfléchissait aussi et les coups d'oeil vers son frère étaient occasionnels.

Ils arrivaient maintenant en bas d'une colline et les gouttes d'eau recommençèrent à tomber. Une fois arrivée en haut, Ginny prit le bras de son frère pour le stopper. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration et il en avait besoin lui aussi. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, haletant légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit sa marche et Ginny le suivit. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapé, elle dit, _« _Ron, comment Harry vas-t-il _vraiment_ ?_ »_

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

_« _Il va bien, j'imagine. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée._ »_

_« _Quelle idée ?_ »_

_« _Que c'est finalement fini, je pense._ » _répondit-il._ « _Il affronte Voldemort depuis qu'il est venu au monde, tu sais, et maintenant c'est terminé. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, seulement qu'il avait peur de faire le prochain pas. En fait, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie maintenant._ »_

_« _Mais il reviendra, pas vrai ? Il viendra à la maison, non ? _»_

_« _Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais peut-être pas de manière permanente, cependant._ » _répondit Ron. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était lui aussi inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Si lui même ne se sentait pas bien, cela devait être au moins cinq fois pire pour lui. Il avait du mener presque toute la dernière bataille seul, après tout.

_« _Est-ce que tu sais oû il est ? _» _Ginny s'était retenue toute la semaine de poser à son frère à trop de questions mais elles semblaient sortir contre sa volonté.

_« _Non. _»_

_« _Est-ce qu'il a été blessé ?_ »_

_« _Son pied droit a été touché par un mauvais sort au début de la bataille, un cadeau de Dolohov, et il a eut des difficultés à marcher pendant deux semaines. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste lui ont dit qu'il avait de la chance que se soit seulement son pied et pas son thorax ou bien sa tête. Ca lui fait toujours mal de temps en temps mais ça va mieux maintenant. A part, il a quelques cicatrices en plus mais rien de grave. _»_

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une autre question, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Ron regardait maintenant devant lui, elle la referma tranquillement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et se trouvaient maintenant sur le chemin qui les ramènerait chez eux. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prononça un autre mot.

_« _Et toi, Ron ? _»_

_« _Quoi moi ?_ »_

_« _Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_ » _demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

_« _Je vais bien. Je veux dire, je vais mieux. _» _ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Ginny essaya de capter son regard. _« _Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?_ »_

Il refusa de regarder sa sœur et fixa simplement le sol. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le jardin quand elle attrapa son bras une fois encore et le força à la regarder.

_« _Ron ? _»_

_« _Elle me manque énormément. _» _dit-il d'une voix basse, levant brièvement les yeux vers sa soeur avant de les rabaisser à nouveau.

_« _Tu devrais donner une chance à ses lettres._ » _lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda surpris. _« _Comment le sais-tu ? _»_

_« _J'étais avec maman quand le facteur moldu est venu._ »_

Ron n'ajouta rien et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour se sécher avec une serviette. C'était vrai que les lettres étaient adressées à _'_Mr Weasley_' _alors son père avait probablement ouvert le paquet avant de comprendre son erreur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tout le monde était au courant ? Ses frères aussi ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit la pile de lettres. Il s'assit sur son lit et les laissa tomber sur sa table de chevet. Il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la première enveloppe. Pas ce soir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le palfond. Il s'endormit longtemps après, toujours habillé.

Il ouvrit finalement la première enveloppe la nuit suivante. Il avait plu toute la journée et il s'était ennuyé, ayant ainsi le temps de réfléchir. Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa détermination à laisser le passé derrière lui. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il pouvait lire la première et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait lu qu'il devrait lire les autres.

Les gouttes de pluie frappaient toujours la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les premiers mots.

_Cher stupide Ron,  
_

_Je te garantis que si j'étais le genre de fille qui jure, c'est ce que je ferais en ce moment. Tu m'exaspères tellement parfois. Comment oses-tu ruiner cette soirée ? Et m'accuser de fraterniser avec 'l'ennemi' ! Je peux t'assurer que je suis à 100 derrière Harry et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses en douter. _

_J'ai du recourir l'écriture parce que parler n'est pas clairement efficace. Je ne sais pas quoi penser en ce moment. Je ne sais pas. Comment peux tu être furieux ? Tu avais juste à me demander de t'accompagner au bal avant Viktor, c'est tout. Tu devrais être furieux contre toi même. Et tu ne devrais pas te défouler sur moi._

_Je t'aurais dit 'oui', au fait. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous n'aurions pas passer la soirée entière sans nous disputer mais je suis sûre que nous nous serions amusés._

_C'est juste triste, Ron. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter ses pensées négatives et ses sentiments malsains que tu as semblé éprouver cette année. Comme lorsque tu as décidé de ne plus parler à Harry après qu'on l'est déclaré quatrième champion du tournoi. Il semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et avait besoin de ton soutien. Je l'ai vu quand vous n'étiez pas fâchés. Et tu as besoin de lui aussi. Vous formez tous les deux une paire unique._

_Mon rôle consiste à ce que vous ayez une bonne opinion de vous. Je ne veux pas faire l'intermédiaire entre vous jusqu'à la fin de notre septième année. A un moment de ta vie, tu arriveras au point oû tu dois faire tes propres choix et se serait bien si nous pourrions arriver à la fin de notre scolarité sans avoir à nous disputer sans cesse. Alors essayes. _

Hermione

P.S : Cela fait une semaine maintenant et je ne t'ai toujours pas donné cette lettre. Probablement parce que je suis sûre que cela provoquerait une autre dispute entre nous. Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que j'essaye de te donner des conseils… Un jour peut-être.

Ron s'appuya contre le mur. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Quelques années plutôt, il n'aurait pas été content de recevoir cette lettre. Peut-être qu'il avait fait le nécessaire avec ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Elle supposait qu'il était son ami. Maintenant, ces événements idiots semblait s'être passé il y a des milliers d'années, sa perception des choses était différente aujourd'hui et il pensait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas facile de l'admettre, mais c'était néanmoins vrai.

Cette courte lettre donna à Ron beaucoup de matière à penser. Peut-être lirait-il les autres, mais pas ce soir. Il était tard et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer.

* * *

Je voudrais remierciez Mary-Lyn, luffynette, Mione des Maraudeurs et SummeRon pour leurs gentilles reviews. 


	3. Retour à la réalité

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour le nouveau chapitre mais avec les cours et les devoirs, j'ai un peu moins de temps pour traduire mais je n'oublie cette histoire. Je ne vous embête pas plus, place à l'histoire.

* * *

« Ronald Weasley ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » hurla Mme Weasley du bas des escaliers. 

« Je te l'ais dis, Ginny ; il est le premier depuis Charlie à dormir jusqu'à midi. Personne d'autre ne l'a fait, même pas Fred et George. Ils étaient toujours levés à l'aube à travailler sur une de leurs inventions farfelues, ces deux là. Percy lisait toujours quelque chose ou étudiait et Bill explorait les alentours, se prenant pour un aventurier. Il revenait à chaque fois déjeuner avec une histoire incroyable à propos d'une caverne qu'il avait trouvé dans les bois ou un animal étrange. »

« Maman ! Ne recommences pas, s'il te plait. Tu me l'as déjà dis il y 10 minutes. Est-ce que tu sais quand papa rentre du travail ? »

« Non, mais j'espère que ce sera bientôt. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de seulement deux heures et ça en fait déjà trois. Je n'aime pas quand il va au bureau le week-end. » dit-elle alors qu'elle posait les plats sur la table. « Ginny, regardes qui a décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ! »

Ron était presque arrivé en bas des escaliers. Ses vêtements semblaient avoir été choisi au hasard et ses cheveux du côté droit de sa tête étaient aplatis alors que de l'autre côté, ils partaient dans toutes les directions. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement fermés à cause de la lumière trop agressive de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de sa sœur et regarda autour de lui.

« Oû sont les autres ? »

« Les jumeaux sont à leur magasin, Papa est à son bureau pour quelques heures et les autres ne viennent pas manger ici tous les jours, tu le sais. Pourquoi tu te lèves que maintenant ? »

« Je me suis endormi tard le nuit dernière. » répondit-il en grognant.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas une excuse, jeune homme. »

Ron leva un sourcil. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi avant. En fait, Mme Weasley avait décidé de changer de tactique pour réhabituer son fils à la vie normale. Elle avait décidé d'instaurer une routine, de le faire participer aux tâches ménagères. Elle espérait que cela le ramènera à la réalité.

« Nous allons tous déjeuner et ensuite tu iras dégnomer le jardin avec Ginny. »

« Mais maman ! »

« Non, pas de 'mais maman'. Tu es revenu depuis presque dix jours et tu n'as rien fait d'utile de ton temps. Alors aujourd'hui, tu participeras aux tâches ménagères si tu veux rester dans cette maison. » l'informa sa mère en s'asseyant à table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'ai seulement lu. »

« Tu as lu ? Vraiment ? » douta Ginny.

« Oui. Je sais lire, pour ton information. »

Mme Weasley ne fit pas de commentaires mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il lisait ses lettres.

Mr Weasley transplana finalement alors qu'ils finissaient de déjeuner. Sa femme ordonna aux deux adolescents d'aller faire leur travail puis posa une assiette de nourriture devant son mari.

Ron alla dans le jardin avec sa soeur et commença à se pencher pour attraper un gnome. Ginny faisait la même chose un peu plus loin sur sa droite. C'était une fin de mois de Mai agréable et après vingt minutes de dégnomage, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux un peu en sueur, du à l'effort de jeter les créatures le plus loin possible. Il y a quelques années, Ginny était une bonne concurrente, mais maintenant Ron était juste trop fort pour elle. Ses gnomes allaient beaucoup plus loin que les siens, alors ils avaient décidé de choisir comme critère la précision au lieu de la distance. Pour chaque gnome, ils devaient dire avant que la créature n'atterrisse oû elle atterrirait exactement. Cela rendait la besogne plus amusante.

Ils n'avaient pas vu Mme Weasley les espionner par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils l'ont seulement entendit marcher dans la maison.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé ta technique, Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

« Ma technique ? »

« Oui. Tu jettes les gnomes différemment. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est seulement à cause de mon bras. Mais tu peux le dire Ginny, je t'ai toujours battu au dégnomage. » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui était arrivé à ton bras. » remarqua Ginny.

Ron jeta un autre parasite hors du jardin avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas une histoire très amusante et tu ne m'as jamais vraiment demandé. » Il semblait chercher une excuse pour ne pas lui avoir raconter l'histoire.

« Et bien, nous pouvons en parler maintenant. Maman s'inquiète aussi, tu sais. Tu peux nous le dire maintenant. »

Le plus jeune fils des Weasley regarda brièvement sa soeur

« Je veux savoir, Ron ! » dit-elle fermement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je crois que j'ai seulement un peu honte de la façon dont c'est arrivé. »

Mr Weasley, qui les avait rejoint, s'assit sur un banc et Ginny elle se posa sur une vieille souche d'arbre. Ron préféra rester debout. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient en flashs incessants et il ne pu s'empêcher de marcher, il lui était impossible de rester immobile.

« D'accord. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était quelques jours avant que nous partions détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse acheter quelques ingrédients pour une potion… »

* * *

_Ron était juste à l'extérieur de l'apothicaire avec un sac d'ingrédients pour une potion que Harry et lui avaient prévu d'utiliser pour détruire le dernier Horcruxe. C'était un jour de Novembre pluvieux, l'allée était presque déserte. Chacun considérait sa maison comme un lieu plus sûr que les rues, chacun se barricadait, ne sortant que si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Les quatre ou cinq personnes que Ron pu voir étaient toutes encapuchonnées pour se protéger de la pluie et marchaient d'un pas pressé. _

Il voulait retourner voir Harry. Vous ne savez jamais qui vous pouvez rencontrer dans les rues ces jours ci. Un arrêt rapide à l'Animalerie Magique et il pourrait rentrer. Il n'avait même pas prévu de saluer rapidement ses frères. Ils lui poseraient trop de questions et il n'avait pas assez de temps aujourd'hui. Une fois devant l'Animalerie Magique, il vit que la boutique était fermée. Des planches de bois étaient clouées aux fenêtres et une pancarte sur la porte indiquait 'Fermée jusqu'à ?'

_Et à ce moment, une merveilleuse sensation l'enveloppa. C'était comme si ses soucis fondaient comme neige au soleil et qu'une douce vague de bonheur l'envahissait. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis un longtemps. Ron n'était pas conscient que son manteau était humide et glacée, ni que tout autour de lui semblait flou._

_« Retournes avec Harry » lui commanda à l'intérieur de sa tête une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_Il obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi et transplana à l'extérieur de la maison. « Maintenant, rentre sans faire de bruit. » lui dit la voix. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Ron trouva Harry à son bureau. Il lui tournait le dos et apparemment il n'avait pas entendu son ami rentrer. Ron resta sur le pas de la porte, tenant toujours son sac d'ingrédients dans sa main droite. _

Le vide dans son esprit était toujours présent et il était seulement vaguement conscient du fait que Harry sembla se raidir légèrement.

_« Sors ta baguette, doucement. »_

_Il enfouit sa main gauche dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. La voix était devenue un peu plus forte maintenant, un peu plus excitée également et une petite lumière semblait s'être allumée dans la tête de Ron. Elle s'effaça rapidement lorsque la voix lui commanda de désarmer Harry.  
_

_A ce moment précis, Harry se tourna sa chaise.  
_

_« Ron, qu'est-ce que… »_

« _Expelliarmus ! _» _fut la seule réponse qui parvint à Harry. _

La baguette d'Harry lui échappa des mains et atterrit aux pieds de Ron.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
_

_Mais Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment cette voix familière, elle semblait déformée et il ne distinguait pas les mots. La seule chose vraiment claire était une sorte de rire malsain se répercutant dans son cerveau. Un rire triomphant._

_« Maintenant... Maintenant, tues le, tues le garçon ! »_

_La baguette de Ron était toujours pointée sur la poitrine de Harry. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène était maintenant debout à côté de sa chaise, face à son ami. La compréhension sembla luire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se concentra sur ceux de Ron. Ron était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et lui était désarmé. Il ne savait pas qui contrôlait son meilleur ami mais il avait une idée de ce qu'ils essayaient de lui faire faire. Harry commença à avoir peur ; ses yeux voyageaient de la baguette magique pointée sur lui au visage du rouquin. Son esprit fonctionnait à tout allure, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un léger mouvement devant lui. Le coude gauche de Ron partait vers l'arrière mais sa baguette restait toujours fermement à sa place. _

_Les choses commençaient à empirer dans la tête de Ron. Etrangement, il semblait prendre conscience que c'était son meilleur ami qu'il était supposé tuer. Un doute s'insinua en lui mais l'étrange voix se battait de toutes ses forces. « Tues le ! Tues le ! Maintenant ! » répétait-elle encore et encore._

_« Mais c'est mon ami, » répondit la voix interne de Ron alors que son coude tirait d'un coup sec péniblement. « Je ne veux pas le faire. » ajouta-t-il._

_Quelques étincelles sortirent de la baguette de Ron et Harry retint sa respiration, pétrifié.  
_

_« Tues le ! Maintenant ! TUES HARRY POTTER MAINTENANT ! »  
_

_« Non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Je viserais autre part. » _

« Garde ta baguette pointer sur ce garçons, je te le dis. »

_« Non ! »  
_

_A ce moment, le bras gauche de Ron se dirigea avec une force incroyable et rapidement vers le mur dans une tentative de viser autre part. Harry esquiva le mouvement mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur son ami. Il vit le membre entré en collision avec force contre la chambranle et entendit un craquement sourd. Un instant plus tard, Ron était étendu sur le sol avec les ingrédients pour la potion autour de lui. Il respirait lourdement et murmurait, « Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le tuerais pas. _

_

* * *

_

« Il s'est avéré que la chambranle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon bras. Alors Harry m'a guéri du mieux qu'il le pouvait. A ce moment, nous avons décidé que nous quitterions la maison seulement si c'était vraiment nécessaire et puisque que je n'étais pas mortellement blessé, aller à Ste Mangouste n'était pas utile. Il a fait un assez bon travail, je pense, » dit Ron à son père et à sa sœur. Il s'était arrêté de marcher en disant cela. Mr Weasley fixait son fils et Ginny jouait avec un pissenlit qu'elle avait cueilli à ses pieds. « Nous n'avons jamais découvert qui a utilisé l'Imperium sur moi. » conclua-t-il.

« Tu pouvais le tuer » murmura Ginny. Son frère la regarda simplement.

« Oui. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait, » s'exclama Mr Weasley. « Ron, nous t'avons plusieurs fois dit à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as pas été prudent sur le Chemin de Traverse mais tu as fait preuve d'amitié et de courage en combattant ce maléfice. » Il se leva du banc et tapota l'épaule de son fils quelques secondes. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de cette histoire ; elle prouve qui tu es vraiment. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la seconde lettre d'Hermione. Elle était légèrement plus courte que la prcédente.

_Cher Ron,  
_

_Je reviens tout juste de mon entretien sur ma future carrière avec le Professeur McGonagall et je dois te dire que cette entrevue m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle carrière précise je souhaiterais entreprendre mais McGonagall m'a dit que mes notes étaient assez bonnes pour que je puisse faire le métier que je veux.  
_

_A ce instant, je me pose une question : as-tu déjà remarquer que nous ne parlons jamais du futur ? Seulement une fois il y a quelques jours, lorsque les brochures de carrière sont arrivées dans la salle commune et une autre fois au début de l'année, mais c'est tout. Seulement deux fois en cinq ans. On dirait que le seul avenir que nous avons est de combattre Voldmort et survivre. Je veux dire Harry, toi et moi. Et tous les autres, bien sûr, mais tu comprends. Nous devons y faire face. Ou nous mourrons en nous battant, ou nous survivons et nous vivons. _

_Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque ces temps viendront ? Allons-nous prendre des chemins séparés ? L'un d'entre nous quittera-t-il le pays pour poursuivre une carrière différente, comme deux de tes frères l'ont fait ? Est-ce que ce sera la fin de grandes années ? J'espère que non. _

_Je veux que tu me promettes, Ron, que nous resterons toujours en contact, que nous nous verrons régulièrement et que tu resteras mon ami. Tu pourrais devenir un Auror célèbre si tu le voulais, mais je te demande de toujours garder une petite place pour moi dans ta vie. Comme je garderais toujours une place pour toi, et Harry. _

Ton amie,

Hermione

Comment pouvait-elle douter qu'il puisse la laisser hors de sa vie ? Elle était, et restera, l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie lui ait fait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, ni à Harry mais il pensait à l'avenir lui aussi. Il se souvint qu'il ne s'était pas encore avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle durant une trop longue période. Il avait juste pensé que les semaines qu'elle avait passée à l'infirmerie, pétrifiée, durant leur deuxième année, lui rappelaient le sentiment de perte qu'il avait ressenti.

Ron était toujours assis à son bureau avec la lettre d'Hermione devant lui. Sa main se tendit mécaniquement pour prendre la troisième lettre. Il ouvrit le parchemin sans même y réfléchir.

_Bonne Année, Ron !_

_Même si je ne suis pas au Terrier avec toi et Harry, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année. Je voulais commencer cette année en réglant certaines choses, alors voilà. _

_Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que je pense beaucoup à nous durant ces vacances et que l'une des conclusions qui me sont apparues est que chaque fois que nous faisons un pas en avant, nous reculons de deux pas quelques jours (même heures ou minutes) plus tard. Admettons-le, nous n'irons pas loin si nous continuons comme ça. Donc, j'ai décidé d'accepter et d'admettre que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Peut-être ne te le dirais-je pas vraiment mais au moins je me le suis avoué à moi même et, à mon avis, c'est un premier pas vers la bonne direction._

_A un certain moment plus tôt dans l'année, j'ai pensé que tu étais prêt à commencer quelque chose avec moi, spécialement après que t'avoir invité à la fête de Slughorn mais en voyant ta réaction plus tard, j'avais tord. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'attendrai. Je te donnerai tout le temps dont tu as besoin._

_Cette "histoire" que tu as actuellement avec Lavande est une chose dure à supporter. Je ne te dirais pas que c'est de la jalousie mais voilà. Je regrette parfois que tes mains ne soient pas sur moi au lieu d'elle. J'ai même imaginé à quoi ressemblerait notre premier baiser. J'y pense, je préférerais que ce soit un peu moins "intense" que tes baisers avec elle ces derniers jours. Oh, quand je regarde tes lèvres... Mais je ne devrais pas._

_Cela me rappelle une autre chose à laquelle j'ai pensé durant les vacances. N'as-tu jamais pensé à moi comme à une fille ? Je veux dire, à part les fois oû Viktor est mentionné dans une conversation, bien sûr. J'imagine que je ne le saurais jamais à moins que tu ne me le dises.  
_

_Evidemment, mon comportement n'est pas vraiment parfait. J'ai invité McLaggen pour avoir une petite vengeance sur toi et je réalise que c'était une erreur d'aller à la fête avec lui. J'ai passé pratiquement la soirée entière à me cacher de lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'une soirée agréable. Je crois que je devrais me taire parfois._

_C'est tout pour l'instant. Maman m'appelle, le dîner est prêt. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de te dire tout ça en personne un jour ou l'autre, bientôt serait mieux. Je te souhaite une très bonne année. _

Hermione xx (je t'embrasse sur les joues, bien sûr !)

Ron resta immobile un moment, pas vraiment sûr de sa réaction face à ces mots datant de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Il relu quelques phrases au hasard. N'a-t-il jamais pensé à elle comme à une fille ? Oh si. Des milliers de fois.

Il aimait particulièrement l'observer quand elle écrivait ? La façon dont elle assise, le dos bien droit. Ses cheveux étaient coincés derrière son oreille gauche et sa tête légèrement penchée vers la droite. Quelques fois, elle fronçait les sourcils de concentration, ses yeux fixés sur le parchemin alors qu'elle alors il pouvait à peine entrevoir les éclats d'or dans ses yeux noisette parce qu'ils étaient cachés par ces cils brun foncés. A moins qu'ils ne soient dans la lumière, pour Ron ils étaient noirs.

De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux et fixait le vide, peut-être en quête d'inspiration ou d'une meilleure formulation d'une phrase. Quand il était assis à côté d'elle, un rideau de cheveux masquait le reste de son visage mais quelques fois il apercevait sa bouche. C'était comme si elle l'appelait, l'envoûtait. La couleur était un rose tendre et elle semblait douce, sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement plus pleine que l'autre. Invitante et hypnotisante. Il y avait des moments ou il était difficile d'essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, sans parler de ses devoirs, de longues minutes de fascination. Mais la chose qu'il aimait le plus était sa main.

La façon dont son poignet reposait sur la table, proche et fragile. La peau lisse se fripant à chaque mouvement. Ses doigts étaient fermement pressés autour de la plume, la dirigeant. Quand elle était dans une frénésie d'inspiration, des tâches blanches apparaissaient sur ses ongles pressés sur la plume. Son écriture était rapide et précise. Elle semblait si belle.

Cette image était clairement gravée dans l'esprit de Ron, probablement parce qu'il l'avait si souvent vu. S'il avait eut un quelconque talent pour le dessin ou la peinture, il aurait été capable de reproduire cette image dans ses moindres détails. Magnifique.

Oui, bien sûr, il pensait à elle comme à une fille quand Krum apparaissait dans la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'image de ses immenses mains sur elle et lorsque Lavande et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'elle était une fille, oui, mais il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Le fait est qu'une voix quelque part dans sa tête lui disait qu'il aurait aimé ça peu de temps, maintenant.

Le cerveau humain est une chose étrange. Quelques fois il semble totalement vide mais par moment, c'est insaisissable. Une pensée devient un souvenir et ce souvenir devient une autre chose et les choses s'accélèrent comme une spirale infinie. Cette réaction particulière arrivait à Ron en ce moment. Sa tête était remplie d'images d'Hermione et c'était un terrain dangereux. Il atteignait rarement le point oû il pouvait penser à elle et être heureux. Jusque là, chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé penser à elle trop longtemps, cela se terminait par des larmes ou un coup de poing brutal sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il était envahit par un sentiment de frustration face à l'injustice de sa disparition précipitée.

Cette lettre était seulement une preuve qu'ils aurait probablement eut une chance de vivre ensemble une vie heureuse. Ron essuya une larme avec la paume de sa main et se leva. Il se fichait du fait qu'il fasse sombre dehors ou l'heure qu'il était, il avait besoin de sortir, de respirer l'air frais du soir, de marcher. Il prit un pull et l'enfila en sortant de sa chambre. Il ne rencontra personne dans les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, sombre et déserte.

Une fois dehors, il respira profondément, l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe l'envahit. Il marcha sur le chemin une bonne demi-heure avant de s'arrêter et de murmurer le visage levé vers le ciel : « Tu me manques. »

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre 


	4. Un nouveau venu

Après plus d'un mois sans poster, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre n'apporte rien en soi à l'histoire mais le voilà quand même. Je vous promet de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Ron monta l'escalier menant à la porte de derrière la maison. Dehors, le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu grisâtre, celui qu'on ne peut apercevoir qu'au petit matin. Ron avait passé la nuit entière dehors ; marchant parfois, quelque fois assis. La journée était si peu avancée qu'il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre de la porte de derrière sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine. 

« Bonjour maman » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mme Weasley leva les yeux vers lui, seulement à moitié étonnée de voir son fils.

« Bonjour chéri. Est-ce que tu as passé toute la nuit dehors ? » Voyant son visage perplexe, elle ajouta avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, « Je t'ai entendu sortir au milieu de la nuit. »

« Oh... Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Tu veux du café ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, se levant de sa chaise.

« Je veux bien. »

Elle plaça une tasse devant lui qui se remplit toute seule après avoir toucher la table.

« Harry vient aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle finalement en se rasseyant. « Nous aurons un dîner spécial ce soir et je voudrais cuisiner avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Ils annoncent une belle journée ensoleillée pour aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas la gaspiller à cuisiner à l'intérieur. »

« Est-ce qu'il a envoyé Hedwige pour dire qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui ou bien tu l'as deviné ? »

« Il est allé au magasin de tes frères il y a deux jours et Fred me l'a dit quand il a transplané hier pour prendre quelque chose dans son ancienne chambre. » expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Quand est-ce qu'il sera là ? »

« Fred ne ma l'a pas dit, mes les jumeaux seront là ce soir. Maintenant, tu veux manger quelque chose avant que je ne commence ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller, merci. » dit Ron en se levant de sa chaise et regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné quelque chose au Terrier et ne savait donc pas oû se trouvait ce dont il avait besoin. Il trouva finalement la poêle qu'il cherchait sur un crochet au mur et la plaça avec un petit 'bang' sur le fourneau.

« Je vais faire cuire des oeufs. Tu en veux combien, m'man ? » demanda-t-il presque gaiement. La visite de Harry le rendait… euphorique.

« Et bien... » Elle le regarda incertaine. Son mari avait fait la cuisine plusieurs fois et Ginni faisait des cookies à l'occasion, mais Ron faisait des œufs… ?

« Bonjour tout le monde, » dit Mr Weasley.

« Bonjour, p'pa. Combien d'oeufs tu veux ? »

« Tu t'occupes du petit déjeuner, Ron ? » le questionna-t-il, en embrassant sa femme sur le joue.

« Ouais ! »

« Deux oeufs, alors. »

« D'accord, deux. M'man ? »

« Un seul suffira. »

« Et deux pour moi, » ajouta Ginny, en attachant son peignoir en bas des escaliers.

« Moi-même j'en prendrai trois alors j'ai besoin de huit oeufs frais. Je reviens dans une minute, » dit-il.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser faire le petit déjeuner, chérie ? » questionna Mr Weasley une fois la porte refermée sur Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » admit-elle.

« M'man, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas assise encore quelques minutes ? » suggéra Ron de l'entrée, en tenant ses œufs frais. « Ginny, et moi allons nous occupés de tout. »

« Ouais ! Je vais faire les toast, » ajouta Ginny, déjà occupée à mettre la table. Ses parents se regardèrent un moment et Mme Weasley prit finalement place à côté de son mari.

Bientôt, l'air fut rempli d'une délicieuse odeur d'oeuf et de toasts. A la surprise générale, le petit déjeuner était plutôt savoureux, mais dès que chacun eut avalé la dernière bouchée de nourriture présente dans son assiette, Mme Weasley mit tout le monde dehors.

« C'était délicieux, chéri, » dit-elle alors qu'elle poussait gentiment Ron vers la sortie, « mais jusqu'à ce que je vous dises le contraire, à partir de maintenant la cuisine est à moi. Ginny, ramasse les vêtements de tout le monde, je ferais la lessive plus tard. Ron, va ranger la chambre des jumeaux. C'est là que Harry dormira. Arthur ? »

« Je m'en vais, Molly ! Je ne veux pas être en retard au travail. »

Une fois en haut, Ron s'aperçut vite que la chambre des jumeaux était prête à recevoir un invité, donc il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'au déjeuner. Il se tenait debout à regarder le lit lorsqu'une idée germa lentement dans son cerveau, un sourire apparu sur son visage au même instant. _'Peut-être', _pensa-t-il, _pourrais-je ajouter quelques trucs spéciaux pour un invité spécial…' _

Ron passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine.

« Je vais au Chemin de Travers pour voir Fred et George une heure ou deux, M'man. »

« D'accord, chéri, » répondit Mme Weasley très occupée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ginny de l'entrée de la chambre des jumeaux quatre vingt dix minutes plus tard. 

« J'aménage la chambre pour notre invité, » répondit son frère en fouillant dans le tiroir de la commode.

Ginny remarqua la présence de sacs en provenances du magasin des jumeaux au pied du lit. « Je vois que tu l'aménage d'une... heu, _façon spéciale. _»

Il sourit en se retournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Mme Weasley ne su plus quoi faire une fois que les plats du déjeuner furent lavés, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Elle essaya de rester assise mais se retrouvait presque à chaque fois debout devant la fenêtre.

« Est-ce qu'il va venir par le Magico Bus ou bien la Poudre de Cheminette ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils et à sa fille, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais aucun des deux n'en avait.

Ginny était presque aussi nerveuse que sa mère, la seule différence était qu'elle était meilleure qu'elle pour le cacher aux autres. Même Ron n'était pas totalement serein. Il était lui-même nerveux à l'idée de revoir enfin son ami. Ils ne s'étaient même pas envoyés un seul hibou depuis qu'il était parti. En clair, Harry lui manquait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Ginny tournait distraitement les pages d'un magazine et Ron passait mentalement en revue toutes les surprises qui attendaient Harry dans sa chambre.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un faible coup à la porte puis quelqu'un frappant plus énergiquement quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est moi, Harry ! Laissez moi entrer, vite ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, Mme Weasley avait ouvert la porte et tendait les mains pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il esquiva l'étreinte en disant, « Pas devant la fenêtre ! » et entra dans la maison.

Tous les Weasley étaient figés sur place, fixant le nouveau venu.

« Fermez la porte s'il vous plait, Mme Weasley, » murmura Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. « Je vous expliquerais tout. »

Elle fit ce qu'on lui disait, encore un peu choquée.

Une autre minute de silence passa, Harry regardait toujours à l'extérieur avant de s'exclamer, « C'est bon ! Faisons les choses bien. Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se tourna vers Mme Weasley et marcha vers elle les bras ouvert. Cela prit un moment avant qu'elle ne réagisse et l'entraîne bientôt dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

« Attends encore une seconde, Ron. » Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Salut, Ginny, » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Salut Harry. Bienvenue à la maison. » Elle était mi-surprise, mi-suspicieuse.

« Maintenant, je vous explique. J'ai passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur et j'avait prévu de venir ici juste après le petit déjeuner. Alors que je descendais avec mes valises, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Rita Skeeter. Je l'avais évité pendant une semaine. Elle me traquait pour avoir une interview exclusive. Et, vous savez comment elle est, » ajouta-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami. « Elle n'abandonne pas. Je suis parti précipitamment et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre ma malle. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait suivi. Excusez moi d'avoir été si bizarre. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley. « Bon ! Bienvenue, Harry chéri ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras une fois encore. Elle le tenait à bout de bras, le regardant de bas en haut. Elle faisait simplement son inspection habituelle et sourit chaleureusement. Elle pensait que ça aurait pû être pire. Il avait l'air en bonne santé avec une bonne quantité d'énergie à dépenser.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mec » déclara Ron.

« Moi aussi je suis content, » répondit Harry en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« As-tu pu manger quelque chose avant de voir Rita Skeeter ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Pourquoi restons-nous tous debout comme des idiots ? Allons nous asseoir dans le jardin, » suggéra Ron.

« Mais je dois encore récupérer mes bagages, » fit remarquer Harry.

« J'irais avec toi au cas oû elle serait toujours là, » offrit Ron.

« Moi aussi, » ajouta Ginny.

« Très bien, mais vous feriez bien de revenir ici rapidement. Vous savez que nous avons un dîner de prévu et, Harry, je fait la lessive cette après-midi alors si tu as des vêtement à laver, apportes-les moi aussi vite que tu peux. »

« D'accord ! On ne sera pas long, » lui assura Harry.

* * *

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir ! » gloussa Rita Skitter.

Apparemment, elle l'avait attendu, assise sur sa malle. Elle décroisa ses jambes et se leva, vêtue une paire de chaussure à talons haut de couleur rose bonbon. Sa Plume à Papote était déjà prête, en équilibre sur une page de son calepin resté à côté d'elle oû elle était assise sur la malle.

Les trois amis restèrent debout devant elle, la regardant d'un air ennuyé. Ginny avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine dès qu'elle aperçut la journaliste. Le barman lança un regard d'excuse à Harry de derrière le comptoir, comme si il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été incapable de se débarrasser d'elle. A ce moment, Rita sauta sur l'occasion et commença à lui poser des questions.

« Comment as-tu finalement vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? As-tu eu peur ? Ressens-tu un sentiment de liberté depuis que cette menace ne pèse plus sur toi ? As-tu… »

« Vous perdez votre temps, je ne répondrais à aucune questions, » dit Harry en l'interrompant.

« Oh, ne soit pas idiot, Harry ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque j'aurais cette interview. Le Gazette du Sorcier paiera beaucoup de Gallions pour ça. »

« Il a pourtant été clair. Laissez le tranquille, » dit Ron alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

« Et qui avons nous là ? » dit-elle en battant des mains alors qu'elle réalisait qui était avec Harry. « Comment le second du sauveur va-t-il ? Comment s'est-il senti après avoir eu la confiance de celui qui avait le destin du Monde Magique entre ses mains ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et firent un mouvement ensemble pour prendre la malle et la cage d'Hedwige.

« Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas m'éviter indéfiniment. Et maintenant, je sais oû vous trouver, » dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait, un de ses longs ongles pointés vers les Weasley.

Harry était vraiment ennuyé. « Bien ! Vous avez dix minutes, commençons maintenant. »

Rita commença à le bombarder de questions à l'instant même oû il termina sa phrase. On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde, s'assurant que personne ne gaspille son précieux temps en silence. Elle couvrit presque chaque sujet auquel elle pourrait penser, allant de Voldemort à Dumbledore et les parents de Harry. Elle posa même une ou deux questions à Ron sur Harry et essaya de leur faire parler d'Hermione. Une dernière chose dont elle voulait discuter alors que son temps s'écoulait était le futur d'Harry.

« Et quels sont tes projets pour ton futur ? »

A ce moment, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Ginny, qui ne quittait pas des yeux Rita.

« Oh ! Oh! La jolie demoiselle ferait-elle partie de tes plans ? » Ginny tritura nerveusement ses mains sous le regard de Rita Skeeter fixé sur elle.

« Bien, le temps est écoulé ! » déclara Harry. « Et je vous suggère de rester dans les faits… nous avons toujours une carte dans notre manche, au cas oû vous l'auriez oublié. » Harry se référait evidemment au fait qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré.

* * *

Le repas du soir fut unanimement déclaré le meilleur dîner que chacun est jamais goûté. Le travail de Mme Weasley avait clairement payé : rire, remémoration de souvenirs et les récentes aventures d'Harry. Après le dessert, tout le monde se sentait un peu somnolent et les conversations étaient de plus en plus rares. Fred et George furent les premiers à quitter la fête pour rentrer dans leur appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peu après, les autres montèrent les escaliers, prêt à passer une bonne nuit. Ron souriait alors qu'il laissait Harry devant la chambre des jumeaux. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et se coucha mais s'assura d'avoir laisser la porte ouverte. 

Quelques étages plus bas, Harry ouvrait sa malle pour en sortir un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt. Plusieurs boites étaient empilées sur l'un des lits alors il en déduit que l'autre lui était destiné pour le temps qu'il resterait au Terrier.

Il changea de vêtements, ferma les rideaux et grimpa dans le lit. Le matelas était confortable et les oreillers duveteux. La maison entière était vraiment calme, des grincements se faisaient seulement entendre de temps en temps et ces sons le rassurèrent. Il s'endormit rapidement et plongea dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain matin, au environ de huit heure, deux personnes étaient assises dans les escaliers, tenant une oreille à rallonge. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient tous les deux quelque chose. L'un d'entre eux semblait plus somnolent qu'impatient ; il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réveillé d'aussi bonne heure. L'autre, une fille, avait du le secouer pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à le réveiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent un faible bruit. Les ficelles qu'ils tenaient atterrirent quelques marches plus bas, et disparurent sous la porte d'une chambre. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme s'étirait, toujours allongé dans le lit. Il bailla et tendit le bras pour se saisir de ses lunettes poser sur la table de chevet.

Dans un instant, il serait complètement réveillé. Sa main manqua les lunettes et au lieu de se diriger vers le sol, plongea dans le tiroir ouvert du haut de la table. La sensation qu'il ressentit était absolument répugnante ; un liquide froid avec la consistance de la mélasse entoura sa main. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté et mit ses lunettes avec sa main droite.

Il enleva sa main du mélange et l'examina. Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement répugnant, ça en avait également l'odeur. Il décida de prendre sa baguette dans sa malle lorsqu'il remarqua que ses pieds étaient emprisonnés par les draps. Harry soupira ; il savait très bien qui était responsable de tout ça.

Il nettoya sa main, enleva les draps enroulés à ses pieds, et regarda autour de lui. Il était sûr qu'il y avait d'autres tours du même genre dans la chambre et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner sans toucher à autre chose. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte, cependant, il marcha vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Il voulait ouvrit la fenêtre pour ce débarrasser de l'odeur désagréable. Il regarda les rideaux avec précaution avant de tenter de les ouvrir avec sa baguette. Rien ne se passa alors il les prit et les ouvrit rapidement et manuellement.

Au moment même oû ils furent entièrement ouverts, une fine poudre s'abattit sur lui. La plupart se repandit sur son visage et ses bras. A cet instant, sa peau commença à le démanger là oû la poudre l'avait touché. Les démangeaisons s'accentuaient de seconde en seconde et se gratter ne l'aidait en rien. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée.

« Ron, je vais te tuer ! Ouvre la porte ! » il le pressa alors que les démangeaisons devenaient insupportables.

Un morceau de parchemin glissa sous la porte, disant _"Qui est le roi ?"_

« Tu es le roi, Weasley ! »

_"Qui a du charme, la beauté, l'intelligence ?" _

« Toi ! Maintenant ouvre ! Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant ! »

La porte produit un petit 'clic' et s'ouvrit. Harry sorti et commença à grimper les escaliers, aspirant à une bonne douche. Alors qu'il passait essoufflé devant Ron et Ginny, il grogna « Tu vas payer pour ça, Ron ! »

« Ginny m'a un peu aidé, » hurla Ron juste après avoir entendu Harry claqué la porte de la salle de bain.

En haut, Harry sauta dans la douche entièrement habillé et alluma les robinets. Sas bras saignaient presque à cause des griffures et l'eau froide calma lentement sa peau. Après s'être entièrement mouillé, il commença à disposer son pyjama et son T-shirt humide en pensant que ces blagues faciles n'étaient pas du tout le genre de Ginny.

Un fois nu, il prit le savon et commença à se laver. Regardant sa poitrine, il vit un tatouage représentant un magnifique Magyar à pointes. _'Ca,' _pensa-t-il, _'c'est le travail de Ginny.'_


	5. C'est l'heure

Pour ce chapitre, je vous aies fait attendre moins longtemps que pour le précédent. Préparez vos mouchoirs car voici la dernière lattre d'Hermione. Même moi j'ai pleuré en la traduisant tellement c'est tristoune.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre oû vous pourrez lire la lettre de Ron pour Hermione.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la maisonnée se réveilla sous un magnifique soleil. Réunis autour du petit déjeuner, Mr et Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Harry discutaient de leur projet pour la journée. 

« Votre mère et moi avons quelques courses à faire aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Travers et nous déjeunerons avec les jumeaux. Est-ce que voulez-vous venir avec nous ? » demanda Mr Weasley.

« Je viens ! » répondit immédiatement Ginny.

Harry avala son morceau de toast et ajout, « Moi aussi. Je dois leur parler. »

« Ron ? »

« J'aimerais rester ici, si tu es d'accord, maman. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai juste pas envie de sortir. »

« C'est décidé alors, » déclara Mr Weasley. « Nous partirons dans la demi-heure. »

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Ron était dans sa chambre, cherchant sous son lit une paire de chaussures lorsque Harry frappa à la porte.

« Pourrais-tu garder un oeil sur Hedwige pendant que je serais parti ? Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne lui manque ni eau ni nourriture ? Elle a beaucoup voyagé cette semaine. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » dit Ron en sortant la tête de sous son lit.

« Hey, qui t'as écrit ? » demanda Harry en voyant les lettres d'Hermione sur le bureau de Ron.

Ron sortit rapidement de sous son lit avec ses tennis et prit les lettres.

« Hermione, » répondit-il simplement en rangeant les lettres dans un de ses tiroirs.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous écriviez, » dit Harry en le regardant étonné.

« C'est pas le cas. Je les aie reçu il y a deux semaines. »

« Vraiment ? Mais ça ne peut pas être... »

« Je sais, Harry. Elle m'a écrit avant qu'elle... meure, et ses parents ont envoyé les lettres pendant que nous nous battions encore là bas. Maman me les as donné quand je suis revenu à la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

« Un peu de ci, un peu de ça… Dans la première, elle me hurle essentiellement dessus d'avoir été un imbécile au bal de Noël en quatrième année. »

Harry renifla. « Et les autres ? »

« Je ne les ais pas toutes lu, encore, » mentit Ron en ne évitant le regard de son ami.

« Oh. »

A ce moment, Ginny entra dans la chambre.

« Viens, Harry. Tout le monde t'attend. »

« Désolé. A plus tard Ron, on se voit cet après-midi. »

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, » répondit-il alors qu'ils partaient.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit au bord de son lit. Ils étaient finalement tous partis. Il avait attendu cette occasion d'être seul depuis plusieurs jours. Oui, il était content qu'ils soient tous réunis à nouveau. Oui, il s'amusait avec Harry et c'était vraiment drôle de le voir tourner autour de Ginny mais il ressentait le besoin d'être seul. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Et Harry semblait tellement heureux... Jouait-il la comédie lui aussi ?

Il mit ses tennis et sortit pour réfléchir au calme dans le jardin. Le mois de Juin était presque là et l'herbe était parfaitement verte, flottant paisiblement dans le vent. Ron était assis sur les marches menant à l'escalier de service et regardait autour de lui. Tout lui paressait agréable et paisible. C'était une magnifique journée de printemps, celle dont tout le monde rêve dans un monde libéré de Voldemort. Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller, les branches vibrer sous le vent et deux ou trois gnomes farfouillaient dans le jardin. Tout semblait parfait. Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux comme n'importe qui d'autre ?

Il leva soudain les yeux alors qu'un hibou volait sur les grands arbres. C'était ce stupide hibou de pierre qui avait tout déclenché. C'était cette affreuse chose qui avait laissé Malfoy savoir qu'il y avait un moldu dans la maison… Comment autrement aurait-il su qu'ils étaient là ? C'était sa faute si Malfoy était venu les défier. C'était sa faute si elle était morte.

« Maudi hibou enchanté ! » dit-il à voix haute.

Il serra ses poings mais ne le remarqua pas. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains, mais il ne ressentit pas la douleur. La seule douleur dont il était conscient était celle qui coulait dans ses veines, celle qui semblait se cacher dans chaque partie de son corps.

Ron se leva et prit un caillou sur le sol. Il le regarda fixement, essayant de transférer toute sa colère dans ce morceau de roche et le jeta aussi fort qu'il le pu contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le caillou rebondi et atteri plus loin. Il pouvait jeter toutes les pierres de la terre, cela ne changerait rien. Il en jeta quand même une autre, juste pour le fait de le faire.

Le jeune homme desserra ses poings, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'allait pas s'abandonner à sa colère. Il voulait lire la dernière lettre d'Hermione. Il avait attendu un moment de calme parce qu'il avait une idée de quoi cette dernière missive parlerait. Il savait que ce serait difficile s'il avait raison mais il devait la lire. Il avait évité de voir la vérité durant si longtemps ; il était désormais temps d'y faire face. C'était le moment parfait pour le faire. Sinon, combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant d'avoir une autre occasion comme celle là ? Un Terrier désert était une chose extrêmement rare.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, sortit la dernière enveloppe du tiroir de son bureau et retourna dehors. Il s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait visé quelques minutes auparavant et sentit le parchemin de l'enveloppe sous ses doigts. Elle semblait plus épaisse que les autres et d'une certaine façon entourée de magie.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir le cachet de cire. Il resta fermé. A la place, trois mots apparurent sur le parchemin : 'Dis ton nom'.

« Ronald Weasley. »

Après ça, le cachet de cire s'évapora et il fut capable de sortir la lettre de l'enveloppe. Il déplia le parchemin et un autre feuillet atterri sur ses genoux. Il était vierge de toute écriture mais il sentit que ce n'était pas un hasard et le mit soigneusement de côté. Peut-être y'aurait-il des instructions à son propos dans la lettre.

_Ron,_

_N'y allons pas par quatre chemins ; si tu lis ça, c'est que je suis morte. J'ai écrit cette lettre au cas oû quelque chose arriverait. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire certaines choses. Et ces mots sont là parce que je n'avais pas le temps, ou l'occasion, ou le courage (encore) de te le dire en personne. Cette missive est le point de non retour. J'ais l'intention de n'écrire rien que la vérité, alors voilà.  
_

_Une dernière chose avant que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet : j'ai mit un sort de reconnaissance vocale sur le cachet pour être sûre que tu serais le seul à pouvoir lire cette lettre. Et ne perds pas le bout de parchemin. Tu comprendras plus tard.  
_

_J'ai peur, Ron. Je me surprends moi-même à trembler dans mon lit quelques nuits par semaine. Cette chasse aux Horcruxes dans laquelle nous nous sommes lancés est si grande. Ce n'est pas seulement la tâche en elle même mais également l'issue de cette aventure ; ses conséquences sur le monde magique. Et Harry a un rôle si immense à tenir, avec la prophétie et tout le reste. Penses-y. Nous avons tous les trois à peine atteint la majorité du monde magique et nous voulons trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Dumbledore lui-même a seulement réussi à en détruire un seul ! Et il était Dumbledore ! Qui sommes-nous pour nous comparés à lui ?  
_

_J'essaye de vivre au jour le jour car je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera demain. Je ne sais pas vraiment oû cela nous mènera, ou contre qui nous allons devoir nous battre. Après avoir réfléchis à ça, je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir parce que cela signifierait faire face à Voldemort lui-même et mettre la vie de Harry en danger. Je refuse d'y penser même si ma tête me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis même pas certaine que nous arriverons jusque là. Nous avons tant à faire pour y parvenir.  
_

_Je pense que si je fais un petit pas à la fois, un problème après l'autre, je ne serais pas aussi stressée que lorsque je pense à toutes ces choses en même temps.  
_

_Tu penses probablement que ce n'est pas grave puisque tu ne me vois m'agiter et paniquer toute la journée mais ça l'est. Nous sommes tous un peu nerveux et incertains. Harry parvient à bien se contrôler, probablement parce qu'il est si concentré sur ce qu'il – veut – et doit faire, mais je le surprends parfois, le front collé contre la vitre à regarder dehors, et je peux voir qu'il est inquiet lui aussi. Il a tant de poids sur ses épaules. La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire est le soutenir autant que possible et l'aider à aller aussi loin qu'il pourra.  
_

_Et toi, Ron, je sais que tu as autant peur que moi. Tu n'es pas la meilleure personne pour cacher tes sentiments. Sais-tu que tu as pris l'habitude de te mordre l'intérieur des joues ? Tu le fais si souvent ces jours çi que tu dois sûrement saigner de temps en temps.  
_

_La seule chose qui me permet de rester calme la journée est que je sais que Harry et toi risqueriez vos vies pour moi si il le fallait. Je sais que quelqu'un doit me protéger. Tu l'as fait à Poudlard et tu le fais encore maintenant. Je dors mieux la nuit parce que je sais que vous êtes tous les deux dans la maison, dans des chambres proches de la mienne. Je suis plus courageuse quand tu es à mes côtés, cela me rend plus forte.  
_

_J'ai aussi peur de ne plus jamais revoir mon père et ma mère. Tu devrais ressentir la même chose que moi. Merlin, ta mère doit être une épave depuis que tu es parti. Mes parents sont moldus, comme tu le sais, alors ils comprennent l'importance de cette mission tant pour le monde magique que moldu, mais ils préféreraient m'avoir à la maison plutôt que sur la première ligne du champ de bataille. J'ai une photo d'eux dans mon sac et je la regarde chaque jour. Je les aime tellement. Je voudrais les prendre dans mes bras une fois encore.  
_

_Je ne veux pas mourir !  
_

_Je voudrais que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, maintenant. Je voudrais que tu me rassures, que tu me tiennes serrée contre toi et que tu me dises que tout va bien… Je sais que je me sentirais en sécurité dans tes bras. Tu es mon protecteur et tu as toujours agis ainsi. Je suis si reconnaissante pour ça ; j'ai besoin de ton soutien pour rester forte.  
_

_Il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous, toi et moi sommes tous les deux conscients de ça. Je fais attention à toi et tu fais attention à moi. Je ne te considère pas comme mon frère et tu ne penses pas à moi comme à ta sœur non plus. Je le sais. _

_Je me sens bizarre. Je ne veux pas que tu lises cette lettre. Parce que si tu le fais, cela voudra dire que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de te dire combien je t'aime. Nous partons demain pour détruire la tasse dans la maison de Malfoy et si nous réussissons et si nous revenons sains et saufs, je te le dirais.  
_

_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Trois simples mots qui veulent dire tellement de choses. Il y a l'histoire, le présent et le futur dans ces mots. Il y a toi et moi, et quelque chose de si puissant que nous ne comprendrons jamais vraiment. Mais toi et moi sommes là. Toi et Moi. Ron et Hermione. Weasley et Granger. Sang-pur et Moldue._

_Toi et Moi. _

_Une partie de ma vie semble être liée à toi. Je vois en toi le courage et la force. Tu me fais rire, nous nous disputons. Nous nous disputons moins que lorsque nous étions à l'école mais le stress pèse parfois. J'aime quand nous nous battons. Je n'aime pas l'acte en lui-même mais l'énergie qui me pousse à continuer, à lire plus de livre et essayer encore. Même les aspects négatifs deviennent positifs avec toi  
_

_J'aime te regarder cuisiner. Tu n'es jamais organisé et il te manque toujours quelque chose lorsque tu es dans une cuisine. Combien de fois as-tu servi le plat principal, puis le dessert et enfin les légumes parce que tu avais oublié de les faire chauffer au bon moment ? Rien n'est ordinaire avec toi. Il se passe toujours quelque chose d'innatendu et imprévu. J'adore le fait que tu transformes une journée ennuyeuse en un labyrinthe. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi.  
_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire lorsque je te vois t'enfuir devant une araignée. Tu te souviens de la fois oû tu as cru qu'une araignée était dans ton pull ? Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon devenir à moitié nu aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je souris encore quand je repense à cet après-midi. Ta peau était si pâle sous toutes ces tâches de rousseur. Peut-être parce que tu avais autant peur de cette araignée, je ne sais pas._

_Je ne t'ai jamais touché même si je l'ai voulu plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te harceler. Juste sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, la texture de tes cheveux, être assez proche pour respirer l'odeur de ton cou et d'autres choses comme ça. Je pense que cela veut juste dire que je veux être plus proche de toi, plus intime. Franchir la ligne qui sépare l'amour de l'amitié._

_Sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Les sentir sur ma peau  
_

_Plus tôt, je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de toi mentalement pour rester forte. Maintenant je peux te dire que j'ai tout autant besoin de toi physiquement. Un câlin par-ci par là, une caresse comme celle que tu me donnes pour me dire bonne nuit, un baiser lorsque tu viens tout juste de sortir de la douche…  
_

_Est-ce que tout ça est possible ? Es-ce que je rêve de choses impossibles ? Et toi ? Eprouves-tu la même chose que moi ? Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, mais je ne peux pas dire exactement quels sont les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi. Je ne peux pas deviner comment tu réagirais si je t'embrassais. Je ne peux pas prédire ce que tu feras lorsque je t'aurais dis tout ça dans quelques jours, ou quand tu liras cette lettre. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que c'est si effrayant de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. C'est l'inconnu et le sentiment de ne rien contrôler. Je l'ai lu dans un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre. Chaque crainte que nous avons est basée sur un sentiment de perte de contrôle ou de peur de l'inconnu. _

_J'avais au début l'intention de n'écrire rien d'autre que la vérité et je me rends compte que j'ai pris plusieurs détours. _

_Je t'aime, Ron._

_C'est la chose la plus véridique que tu liras dans cette lettre. Récemment, j'en suis même venu à penser que pour moi, l'alphabet n'est formé que de trois lettres : R-O-N. J'en suis arrivé à un point oû tu es presque tout pour moi. Pratiquement tout tourne autour de toi dans ma vie. Tu es mon endroit réconfortant lorsque j'ai eu une mauvaise journée. Tu es mon protecteur et mon héro. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon, peut-être un jour, petit ami, fiancé ou mari. Je pense à toi lorsque j'ai besoin d'être forte, je te regarde lorsque je veux être rassurée et je rêve de toi lorsque je veux que quelqu'un m'aime.  
_

_Tu m'impressionnes par ta fidélité. Tu me surprends par ta vision détendue de la vie. Tu me défends contre Malfoy. Tu es brillant même si tu n'utilises pas toujours les cadeaux que la vie te fait. Tu es toujours franc et tu ne caches rien, même si cela conduit à une dispute. Pour tout ça, je t'aime  
_

_Tu restes à mes côtés durant les batailles. Tu es toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Tu es courageux, fort et fier. Tu es un véritable Griffondor. Tu es vrai ami pour Harry et moi. Tu défends et protèges ta famille. Pour tout ça, je t'aime encore plus. _

_Tu es Ron Weasley, et pour ça je t'aime. _

_C'est vrai, je t'aime. Et tu m'as probablement aimé à certain moment de ta vie toi aussi. Mais si tu lis cette lettre, rester concentré sur ces sentiments ne te sauras d'aucune aide. Tu auras besoin de bouger, Ron. Je sais que tu essaieras de t'accrocher à ces sentiments. Ce ne sera pas facile et tu auras probablement besoin de temps avant de guérir, comme ça l'aurait été pour moi si les choses avaient été inversées. Même si tu m'aimes, même si je signifie beaucoup pour toi, je ne suis plus sur cette Terre. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que mon souvenir t'empêche de vivre. Tu dois continuer. Tu es un battant, Ron. Tu n'as jamais renoncé et ce n'est pas le moment de commencer. _

_La vie continuera, tu vieilliras, et les gens autour de toi se marierons, auront des enfants et mouront eux aussi. Je ne veux pas penser que je ruinerais le reste de ton temps sur cette planète. Je voulais que notre temps passé ensemble soit une expérience positive, quelque chose dont tu pourras te souvenir et voir apparaître un sourire sur ton visage quand tu te souviendras sans regrets ou sentiments amers. Il y a une vie après la mort. Des années et des années t'attendent. Ne les gaspilles pas avec un souvenir.  
_

_Je t'avais dit que le bout de parchemin te serait utile plus tard... Le moment est venu. Ce sera mon dernier cadeau. J'espère que tu apprécieras la pleine signification de ce présent et qu'il t'aidera à te souvenir. Quand tu auras finis de lire cette lettre, tends ton bras et tourne la paume de ta main vers le ciel. Ensuite prononce la formule du parchemin et tu recevra ton cadeau. Pour moi, c'est comme si je te donnais une partie de moi. Une fois encore, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
_

_Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit un au revoir. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je devrais te le dire un jour. S'il te plait, ne fait pas attention aux tâches laissées par mes larmes. L'encre sèche toujours et je la dilue encore plus avec mes larmes. Ce n'est pas très propre, mais je n'y peux rien. C'est presque aussi douloureux que si l'adieu était réel.  
_

_S'il te plait, souviens-toi de moi comme la fille qui t'a aimé de tout son cœur, comme l'ami et l'homme et que tu étais. Une partie de mon âme t'appartenait et j'étais prête à la partager avec toi. J'espère que je t'aurais aidé à aller plus loin avec ton immense potentiel, que mon souvenir te sera agréable et que tu comprendras à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Continue ta vie et sache que je serais toujours là, dans ta tête, ton cœur et ton âme. Sache que je penserais à toi jusqu'à la fin et que tu m'aideras à aller plus loin. Tu es mon alphabet. _

_Je t'aime. Trois simple mots. Je t'aime. _

Ton Hermione

Ron prit le bout de parchemin, fit comme elle lui avait dit et lu à haute voix les mots qui apparaissaient lentement. Quelques minutes plus tard, une baguette se matérialisa dans la paume de sa main.

La baguette d'Hermione.

La bouche de Ron était légèrement entrouverte. Elle avait raison en pensant que c'était le meilleur cadeau.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait porté avec elle tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. C'était le symbole de la partie magique de sa vie, de son temps à Poudlard, des disputes qu'elle avait eu et de tous ses merveilleux accomplissements magiques. Et c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle.

Il avait aussi eut une idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir prévu lorsqu'elle avait écrit la lettre. Il se leva rapidement, alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle. Ron en sortit un long sac de velour noir. Il ouvrit, en retira la baguette magique, descendit les escaliers et se plaça devant la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla et plaça la baguette au dessus des cendres.

Il prit la baguette d'Hermione et l'utilisa pour mettre le feu à l'autre d'une main tremblante. Puis, le roux s'assit devant les flammes et les regarda brûler lentement le mince bout de bois, une larme silencieuse glissait occasionnellement le long de sa joue. Cela ressemblait à une vengeance symbolique en sa mémoire. Sa baguette détruisait celle appartenant à Drago Malfoy.

Cela apporta un peu de paix à l'âme de Ron pour avoir été capable de le faire. Alors qu'il regardait la baguette de Malfoy se consumer dans les flammes, réduite en cendres, il respira doucement, faisant tourner la baguette d'Hermione entre ses doigts, ressentant chaque fibre de bois, sa vision se brouilla.


	6. PS

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour le dernier chapitre alors que j'espérais le finir rapidement. Trève de bavardage, le voilà enfin alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

"Au revoir !"

"Au revoir, chéri," répondit Mme Weasley alors que Ron refermait la porte derrière lui. Elle prit distraitement une serviette et se sécha les mains alors qu'elle regardait son fils par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle soupira profondément, Ron se dirigeait vers la forêt, encore. C'était devenu une habitude depuis ces deux dernières semaines ; il partait directement après le déjeuner pour aller Merlin sait oû dans la forêt, et ne revenait que pour le dîner. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait et il ne permettait à personne de venir avec lui. Ginny lui avait demandé plusieurs fois, mais il avait toujours refusé.

Mme Weasley était inquiète ; même lorsque Ron était à la maison, il était calme, parlant très peu. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait avec son plus jeune fils, et ne pensait qu'à une chose, l'interroger sur son étrange comportement. Mais elle craignait aussi qu'en faisant ça, il ne se referme encore plus sur lui-même. Son mari avait essayé de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui disant que Ron était sûrement dans cet état à cause des lettres d'Hermione, mais rien n'y faisait. Son fils souffrait et elle était incapable de soulager sa peine. Quelqu'un devra faire quelque chose très vite ; elle ne pourra pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps.

A bonne distance du Terrier, Ron prenait toujours un chemin familier dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il avait commencé ses petites excursions, il allait là oû ses pieds le menaient, suivant ce chemin sans direction précise ni but particulier à l'esprit. Il voulait seulement aller plus profondément dans la forêt, là oû tout était encore à l'état sauvage. Il ne craignait pas de se perdre ; il avait toujours sa baguette magique avec lui pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin.

Il aimait marché au coeur de la forêt parce qu'il n'y avait aucun ordre ici, tout n'était que bataille. C'était confus, comme lui. Il y avait de grands arbres aux larges troncs qui poussaient parmi les plus jeunes, de seulement deux ou trois mètres de hauteur, et des buissons, des plantes, de la boue, des roches, des branches mortes, de la terre et tellement plus encore. On pouvait sentir l'aspect sauvage, spécialement après une bonne pluie.

C'était difficile de marcher dans les profondeurs de la forêt ; vous deviez parfois vous battre pour aller plus loin, comme si il y avait une interdiction d'avancer, comme si un secret était protégé. Un après-midi particulier, cependant, Ron avait trouvé par hasard une minuscule clairière. Elle était aussi grande qu'une petite chambre, petite malgré tout puisqu'on ne pouvait pas voir le ciel. Les branches des arbres alentour la couvraient, comme un plafond d'émeraude.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette petite clairière isolée, il s'y rendait tous les après-midi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il arrivait toujours à la retrouver, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile maintenant ; un chemin était presque clairement visible à travers les arbres.

Il s'y rendit encore aujourd'hui et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol une fois arrivé. C'était le genre de jour qu'il aimait ; quelques nuages dans le ciel et un vent agréable pour tout balayer. Le vent était tellement plus intéressant à écouter dans une forêt. Vous pouviez entendre les feuilles bruisser dans le vent.

Ron s'assit sur son rocher favoris, et après un moment, ouvrit son sac pour en sortir quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissu. Le tissu était vieux, très sale et tombait en morceaux, mais il l'ouvrit avec une extrême précaution ; ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était important pour lui.

Repoussant le tissu, il tenait son contenu des deux mains. C'était deux petites pièces en bois. Il les plaça l'une sur l'autre et fit attention à ce qu'elles correspondent parfaitement. Puis il sortit son couteau et un morceau de parchemin et commença à les tailler légèrement, pour que les pièces soient parfaitement ajustées une fois assemblées.

Ron construisait une boite en bois pour ranger la baguette magique d'Hermione, et il le faisait à la manière Moldue. La première fois, cela ne ressemblait à rien, et il avait dû recommencer à plusieurs reprises, mais ce dernier essai semblait assez prometteur.

Il avait utilisé deux morceau de bois ; un qui deviendrait la boite elle-même et l'autre pour le couvercle. Il l'avait taillé avec des couteaux, rembourré avec du papier et avait même acheté de minuscules charnières pour assembler les deux morceaux.  
Lorsqu'il avait reçu la baguette magique d'Hermione, Ron s'était demandé ce qu'il allait en faire. Il y avait pensé en marchant dans la forêt et avait décidé qu'un objet si important avait besoin d'un endroit spécial oû être rangé ; il ne pouvait pas juste le laissé sur une étagère ou au fond d'une malle.

Ron avait finalement choisi de faire une boite, et avait opté pour la manière Moldue parce que cela tiendrait ses mains occupées. Cette décision s'était avérée difficile et frustrante, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Ca l'avait tenu actif d'une certaine manière, et faire quelque chose de ses mains était une bonne façon de purifier son esprit et le calmer.

---------------

La tête de Mme Weasley se releva d'un coup alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être puisqu'elle n'attendait personne aujourd'hui. Elle mit de côté le pull Weasley qu'elle tricotait et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

Son visage s'éclaira instantanément lorsqu'elle vit Harry sur la pas de la porte.

"Harry, mon chéri ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise !"

"Bonjour, Mme Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

"Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Pas d'ennui dans ton nouvel appartement, j'espère."

Harry rie. "Aucun. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Assieds toi. Pourquoi es tu là aujourd'hui ?"

"Je suis venu voir Ron. Il est là ? »

Le sourire de Mme Weasley s'effaça légèrement. « Il fait une promenade dans les bois, mais il devrait être de retour pour le dîner. Tu peux l'attendre, si tu veux. »

"Je pense que je vais y'aller et le chercher, si vous le voulez bien, » répondit-il.

"Il va très loin dans la forêt. Tu penses que tu seras capable de le trouver ? »

"J'y arriverai," lui assura-t-il, se levant lentement de sa chaise. « A tout à l'heure, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Mme Weasley sembla hésiter une seconde.

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourrais-tu... Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni oû il va dans cette forêt, il ne nous parle presque pas quand il est à la maison. Tu pourrais, peut-être, essayer de lui parler, et découvrir ce qui ne va pas ? Je m'inquiète pour lui," finit-elle, une lueur dans les yeux.

"Pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire cet après-midi. Je l'ai invité à venir voir mon appartement trois fois la semaine dernière et il a toujours trouvé une excuse. Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe moi aussi. Ce n'est pas le Ron que je connais.

« Merci. Et tu pourras rester dîner quand tu reviendras, évidemment."

"D'accord, Mme Weasley," répondit-il en souriant.

------------

Ron souffla sur le bout de bois qu'il tenait. Il avait enfin terminé. Les deux pièces s'assemblaient parfaitement ; le bois était lisse. Puis il prit le morceau de tissu sur le sol et le posa sur le rocher à côté de lui et plaça la boite et le couvercle dessus. Ensuite il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un flacon de vernis et une brosse.

Il venait juste de finir d'appliquer une couche de vernis sur le second morceau de bois lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Malgré ça, il continua son travail ; c'était probablement juste un petit animal.

Après un dernier coup de brosse, il posa le couvercle sur le tissu pour le laisser sécher et se leva pour essayer de voir l'animal qui faisait du bruit. Il était de plus en plus fort, et différents des autres bruits qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la forêt. On aurait dit que ce bruit avait été fait par quelque chose à deux jambes et pas à quatre pattes.

Ron sortit sa baguette magique, juste au cas oû, et fit face à la source du bruit.

"N'attaque pas, Ron. C'est moi, Harry."

Ron laissa retombé son bras le long de son corps et se rassit sur son rocher, attendant qu'Harry émerge des épais buissons.

"Salut," dit Harry alors qu'il voyait son ami.

"Salut," répliqua-t-il. "Comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

"Si nous avons été capable de trouver la cachette de Voldmort, te retrouver dans une forêt n'était pas un vrai défi, Ron. »

"Super ! Dis que je suis stupide aussi, pendant que tu y es."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. N'essayes pas de me faire fuir ; je n'irais nulle part avant que nous ayons parlé."

"Parler de quoi ?" s'enquis le rouquin.

"De toi."

"Tu perds ton temps. Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir à mon appartement ? Je te l'ai demandé au moins trois fois, » dit Harry.

"J'avais d'autres choses à faire," répondit Ron.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Hey, ce n'est pas ma forêt, tu fais ce que tu veux," répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Harry chercha un rocher oû s'asseoir sans se faire mal et vit les morceaux de bois sécher sur le bout de tissu. Regardant vers le bas, il remarqua aussi des copeaux de bois aux pieds de Ron. Il s'assit finalement sur un petit rocher, et désigna la boite de son menton.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais ? »

"Peut-être. Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, Harry. Pourquoi tu es là ?"

"Je te l'ai dit," dit Harry. "Nous avons besoin de parler." Ron resta muet. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ? Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment. »

"C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis juste occupé avec mes propres affaires, et j'aimerais bien que les autres fassent pareil, » ajouta-il à voix basse.

"Arrêtes de faire ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas, alors tu ferais aussi bien de me dire ce qui te tracasse réellement. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ta famille ? »

« Non. »

"Tu as des problèmes de santé ?"

"Non."

Harry s'ennuyait un peu maintenant. Mme Weasley avait raison ; Ron se fermait vraiment aux autres. Il décida d'expérimenter une autre approche.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda Harry en montrant la boite et le couvercle.

Ron regarda son ami pendant une seconde avant de répondre, "Une boite. »

"C'est toi qui l'a fait ?"

"Oui."

"Et pout quoi faire ?"

"Ranger."

Harry renifla. "Ecoute," s'exclama-t-il, « je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, mais ce serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais faire des phrases de plus d'un mot. »

Ron resta le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il tendit le bras et toucha le vernis pour voir si c'était sec. Harry suivit des yeux son mouvement et remarqua de minuscules initiales HG taillé sur le couvercle.

"Est-ce que ça concerne Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son ami ne l'a même pas regardé alors qu'il prenait les morceaux de bois et les plaçait sur ses genoux. Puis il se pencha et sortit de son sac deux minuscules charnières, quatre petites vis et un tournevis. Harry resta calme alors qu'il observait Ron mettre en place les charnières. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ferma et ouvrit la boite à plusieurs reprises pour la tester puis fouilla à nouveau dans son sac. Cette fois, sa main en ressortie en tenant un petit sac.

Ron vida doucement son contenu dans la boite. Il s'agissait de pétales de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait cueilli la semaine dernière et avait fait séché dans sa chambre. Il en remplie le fond de la boite, on aurait dit de minuscules gouttes d'eau pourpre. Ron les regarda, puis fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réalisait que la plupart des pétales avaient perdu leur parfum.

Finalement, il sortit la baguette magique d'Hermione d'une des poches de son sac à dos et la posa avec attention dans la boite.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent lorsqu'il la vit.

"Est-ce que c'est... c'est la baguette d'Hermione," dit-il, tout autant confus que choqué.

« Oui, » confirma Ron.

"Coment tu l'as eu ?"

"Elle me l'a donné." Harry semblait plus confus maintenant. Ron leva finalement les yeux vers lui et vit l'expression sur le visage de son ami. « Tu te souviens des lettres que tu as vu sur mon bureau il y a quelques semaines ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"Il y en avait quatre. L'une d'entre elles datait de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, une autre de la cinquième, encore une de la sixième et la dernière de la veille du jour oû nous sommes allés au Manoir Mlafooy. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent légèrement. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ron continua à parler. "La dernière a été écrite dans le cas oû elle mourrait durant notre chasse aux Horcruxes. Je ne devais recevoir ces lettres seulement si ça arrivait et apparemment, elle voulait me donner quelque chose pour que je me souvienne d'elle. Je ne sais pas quel sort elle a utilisé ou comment ça marche ; tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le morceau de parchemin et que l'instant d'après sa baguette était dans ma main. »

Ron avait dit tout ça sans s'arrêter, d'une voix exempt de toutes émotions. C'était comme si il avait di tout ça pour que Harry comprenne.

"Donc, c'est d'elle ?" demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. « Comment peux-tu en douter ! Comment tu réagirais si, par exemple Ginny, était morte et que plus tard tu recevais des lettres d'elle te disant... te disant… toutes ces choses. Et tu restes juste assis là en pensant que tu n'aurais plus la chance de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, combien elle est importante pour toi, et qu'elle te manque et… » Ron soupira puis ouvrit la boite pour en sortir la baguette d'Hermione.

"Et juste quand tu penses que tu ne pourras rien avoir de plus," il continua d'une voix basse, « elle te donne sa baguette. Tu sais à quel point une baguette magique est importante pour un sorcier. Ouais, bien sûr que tu le sais, » ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami. Harry l'écoutait très attentivement, suivant des yeux chaque mouvement de Ron.

"Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et lui dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance, ou le courage de faire."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire," réussi finalement à dire Harry. Ron le regarda d'un air quelque peu suspect, comme si il doutait de ces propos. « D'accord, peut-être que je ne sais pas exactement comment tu te sens, mais je pense que c'est à peu près ce que j'ai du ressentir quand Sirius est décédé. Et, Hermione était aussi mon amie. »

« Je sais mais tu semble le prendre tellement mieux, » expliqua Ron.

"Et bien, cela fait plus d'un an maintenant et au cas oû tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que toi juste après que ce soit arrivé. Particulièrement après que nous ayons ramené son corps à ses parents."

"S'il te plait, ne parle pas de ce jour," demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Ce jour serait gravé dans son esprit pour toujours. Ca avait été horrible, et il était sûr que quelque chose était mort en lui à cet instant. Peut-être une dernière trace d'innocente, d'enfance, il n'était pas sûr, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à une mère que son enfant était mort sans voir la dévastation dans ses yeux.

« Tu penses souvent à elle ?" demanda Ron à son ami.

"Certains jours plus que d'autres ; quand je vois quelque chose qui me la rappelle, par exemple. Elle me manque tellement. »

"J'imagine. Elle manque à tout le monde. Ginny voudrait parler d'elle, mais j'évite toujours le sujet."

"Je sais, elle me l'a dit quand elle est venue voir mon appartement. » Le sourcils de Ron se leva. "Hey, ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je t'ai invité à venir toi aussi, mais tu as décliné l'invitation."

"Et bien, je... "

"Ecoute, tu n'as pas à expliquer ou justifier ce que tu fais. C'est juste que nous, ta famille et tes amis, s'inquiétons pour toi. Tu disparais tous les jours, tu ne parles presque pas et tu évites tout le monde. Ce n'est pas une chose que le Ron que je connais ferais. »

"C'est vrai que j'ai été plus calme que d'habitude ces temps ci, mais c'est juste que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul. Comme si c'était seulement entre elle et moi. Tu comprends ?"

"Ouais, je crois. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te fermer du reste du monde. »

"J'imagine que tu as raison."

« Est-ce que je peux te faire une suggestion ?" demanda Harry.

"A propos de quoi ?"

"De ta situation."

"Vas-y."

"Cela peut paraître stupide, mais si une part du problème est que tu n'a jamais pu lui dire ce que tu ressentais, pourquoi ne pas aller sur sa tombe et tout lui dire ? Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas capable de te répondre, mais cela pourrait t'aider. Je suis allé sur sa tombe lors de l'anniversaire de sa mort et je pense que cela pourrait t'aider, même si c'est juste un peu. »

Ron regarda directement le visage de son meilleur ami en réfléchissant. Puis il baissa les yeux, regarda la boite sur ses genoux et soupira.

"Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. J'y pensera, » dit-il.

"Bien, je pense que ce serait intelligent de ta part. Maintenant, retournons à la maison. Ta mère m'a invité à dîner et je ne veux pas la faire attendre. Et ça enlèverait un certain poids de ses épaules si tu commençais à agir en adulte. Elle est malade d'inquiétude. »

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Rn alors qu'il se levait.

"J'essaierai," accepta-t-il, "mais on ne parlera pas d'Hermione durant le dîner."

« D'accord, » dit Harry.

Harry se leva aussi et tendit le bout de tissu à Ron pour qu'il le remette dans son sac.

"Alors, viendras-tu enfin voir mon appartement la semaine prochaine ? J'ai plusieurs choses que je pense tu voudra voir."

"Peut-être, » dit Ron avec hésitation, mais changea rapidement de réponse sous le regard insistant des deux yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien. « D'accord ! Mardi ça ira ? »

"Mardi ? Parfait !"

----------------

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ron eut finalement le courage de se rendre sur la tombe d'Hermione. Il marchait le long des allées du petit cimetière oû son corps reposait. Il regardait du coin de l'œil toutes les tombes, cherchant la sienne.

Il la trouva enfin – simple et élégante. C'était un modèle rectangulaire de couleur gris sombre oû son nom, sa date de naissance et de mort étaient gravés, ainsi qu'un ange qui reposait dans un coin supérieur. C'était très traditionnel.

C'était maintenant la fin d'une belle journée de mois d'Août et le soleil commençait lentement à décliner dans le ciel. Ron avait besoin de continuer ou alors il serait bientôt incapable de lire son parchemin.

Il regarda autour de lui avec attention, s'assurant qu'il était complètement seul, puis s'assit sur l'herbe, à bonne distance de la tombe, juste pour être certain de ne pas être assis sur elle. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de son blouson moldu et le déplia.

Il soupira. C'était difficile. Il s'y attendait, mais maintenant qu'il était temps de le faire, une part de lui voulait juste rentrer à la maison et oublier cette idée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se redressa et respira une fois encore avant de commencer à lire à voix haute.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas mon idée ; c'est Harry qui l'a suggéré après que nous ayons parlé. Il semblait penser que si je te disais ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire pendant que tu étais vivante, cela m'aiderait à guérir. Et bien, il ne l'a pas exactement dit comme ça, mais presque._

_J'ai pensé au début que ce n'était pas particulièrement une bonne idée, mais en y repensant, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant. Pour te dire la vérité, j'étais dans une sorte d'impasse avant qu'Harry ne me le suggère. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec mes sentiments._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que tu l'étais avec les mots, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que ceci soit une œuvre d'art ; je veux seulement te dire certaines choses._

_D'abord, je voudrais te remercier pour toutes ces lettres. Elles m'ont dit ce que je voulais, et avait besoin, de savoir. Même si j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elles ne m'aideraient pas, j'ai changé d'avis plus tard. Quand je les aie lu, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elles rouvraient une blessure que je pensais guéri. En fait, c'était seulement la peau qui était guérie ; l'intérieur est toujours aussi sanglant. En un sens, c'est bien de l'exposer ainsi. Peut-être que de cette manière, la blessure guérira mieux et la cicatrice qu'elle laissera sera moins affreuse à regarder._

_Tu as dit certaines choses vraiment gentilles dans ces lettres. Et bien, pas dans toutes, mais dans la dernière du moins. Tu m'as décrit d'une telle manière que je n'étais pas sûr que tu parlais de moi. D'autre part, j'étais heureux que tu me perçoives d'une façon si agréable. Cela m'a fait penser que j'étais important pour toi, important dans ta vie._

_Je veux que tu saches que tu es importante pour moi toi aussi, probablement plus que ce que tu réalisais. Je ne vais pas commencer à te dire combien tu étais belle, ou quelle source d'inspiration tu étais, mais je te dirais ça : je pense que tu étais faite pour moi. Tu sais, cette personne spéciale qui semble être destinée à passer le reste de sa vie avec toi._

_Cela m'a fait mal de lire les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi lorsque je sais que j'éprouvais les mêmes. Cela me donne envie de remonter le temps et saisir les occasions que je n'ai pas saisies à l'époque. C'est frustrant de penser que nous avions la chance de vivre heureux ensemble et que nous restions là, silencieux chacun de notre côté._

_Tu te souviens comment tu m'as dit que tu imaginais parfois à quoi pourrait ressemblé notre premier baiser ? Et bien, je l'ai fait aussi, mais de façon différente. Il me venait dans des flashes. Nous faisions quelque chose, quelque part, et une image étincelait devant mes yeux ; l'image de moi en train de t'embrasser. Cela partait aussi vite que ça venait mais cela laissait toujours un 'et si' dans mon esprit. 'Et si je l'embrassais maintenant ?' Mais je me dégonflais toujours. J'ai réfléchi à la cause de ce sentiment qui j'éprouvais en ta présence si souvent._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, et maintenant que c'est finalement le bon moment mon esprit reste vide. J'avais prévu de te dire combien je me sentais coupable lorsque je t'aie laissé te battre contre Malfoy, de n'avoir pas su te protéger alors je m'étais suis juré de le faire quand nous sommes partis avec Harry. Je voulais te dire les sentiments que j'éprouvais lorsque tu étais vivante et ce que je ressens maintenant… Et je ne peux même pas le faire._

_Dans ta dernière lettre, tu m'as dit que je devais avancer et que tu espérais que ton souvenir ne m'empêcherait pas de vivre ma vie. Pour ça, tu peux être sûre. Il m'aidera à avancer, parce que je veux vivre en accord avec toutes les choses que tu as dites sur moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber._

_La chose principale est que je ne veux pas te laisser partir, Hermione. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix ; tu es déjà partie. Je pense qu'il est cruel que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération n'ait vécu seulement le temps de quelques années. C'est cruel qu'elle ne soit pas là pour se réjouir des jours heureux qu'elle a aidé à instaurer, maintenant que Voldemort est disparu pour toujours._

_Ce n'est pas facile de laisser partir quelqu'un. Tu me manques énormément, plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginé. C'est étrange le fait que tu ne réalises à quel point tu es attaché à quelqu'un seulement lorsqu'il est parti. Je sais tout ce temps ce que tu étais pour moi et ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais ta mort et tes lettres me font réalisé à quel point tu avais une place importante dans ma vie._

_Enfin, je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir. Cela signifie tellement pour moi, plus que ce que tu pensais probablement._

_Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir, parce que même si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, tu resteras toujours avec moi. Tu seras toujours une partie de moi puisque rien ne peut effacer le passé, et même si quelque chose pourrait, je ne t'effacerais pas. C'est mieux d'avoir eu seulement quelques années avec toi que tout ce temps sans toi. Si, si, je m'éloigne de toi, Hermione, sache que tu resteras toujours importante pour moi. Tu étais une inspiration, une amie et tellement plus encore._

_Tu me manques et je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Ron_

_P.S… »_

Mais Ron ne pu lire la dernière phrase. Il laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine et roula le parchemin sans le regarder. Puis il se leva et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, sortit sa baguette.

Marchant jusqu'à la tombe, il posa le parchemin à côté et lança un sort de métamorphose. Ce qui était un rouleau de parchemin deux secondes plus tôt, était maintenant un bouquer de fleurs violettes ; les mêmes que les pétales séchées qu'il avait utilisé pour recouvrir le fond de la boite oû reposait la baguette d'Hermione.

Puis il fit un mouvement pour partir, mais revint sur ses pas et regarda une fois encore la sépulture. Il leva doucement son bras droit, et posa sa main un moment sur la pierre.

Ron enleva sa main et essuya ses joues avec la paumes de ses mains avant de se résoudre à partir et trouver un endroit sûr oû transplaner. Il quitta le cimetière, laissant le silence de l'air envahir la nuit. La dernière ligne de sa lettre resterait pour toujours un secret, même pour une personne indiscrète, tel que le vent délicat qui faisait voler les fleurs violettes sauvages.

_« P.S. Je t'aime. »_


End file.
